


Toys

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Female Character In Command, Femdom, Humiliation, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are they?" Daenerys asked, holding the objects at arm's length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

"What are they?" Daenerys asked, holding the objects at arm's length.

"They are toys of pleasure, khaleesi," Irri replied. "A gift from the bed-slaves... _former_ bed-slaves of Yunkai."

"What pleasure can one obtain from such things?" Dany shifted them from one hand to the other, curious.

Irri paused only briefly, choosing her words carefully. "The balls may be placed inside, near the entrance of the womb. The woman must hold them there tightly, and this, as well as the movement of the weights within them, is said to give her pleasure throughout the day."

The khaleesi seemed to consider the matter. "Do they mean any insult by offering me such devices as tribute?"

"No, khaleesi, it is a traditional gift given to unmarried women in these lands. As you can see, each set is of a different precious metal, and all very finely made, befitting your status."

"Very well," Daenerys said. "Then tomorrow, you and Jhiqui shall wear them, and tell me if they are as pleasurable as reported." They could only do as they were told.

"They are too large," Jhiqui complained in the few private moments they had before the khaleesi awoke the following morning. "Help me, Irri."

Irri knelt before her, parting her thighs and exposing her red slit. "You must make them fit, or the khaleesi will be angry with us. Open wider." Jhiqui spread her legs further, and Irri tongued her quickly until she was slick, so the golden balls could slide in more easily. Still, Jhiqui bit her lip until the second was finally fully within her. Irri's set, the silver, went in more easily, vanishing inside her with only a gentle push. They rose and garbed themselves for the day, constantly aware of the weighted spheres within them.

Daenerys rose, and said, "Have you got them in?" Both girls indicated that they did. "And do they give you pleasure?"

"It is a strange feeling, khaleesi," Irri said. "My channel is opened and filled. I cannot stop thinking of them. Each movement I make reminds me that they are there, and yet no one else would know. It is not so pleasurable that I will finish, but it is... interesting," she concluded.

"Very well," Dany said. "You shall keep them in until bed tonight." Jhiqui paled slightly at the prospect, but they could only agree.

They attended the khaleesi throughout the day, as was their usual custom, while she met with visitors paying tribute to her, pleading for her mercy or trying to woo her. By midday, Irri could feel the wetness of her loins spilling down her thighs, and she could hear Jhiqui's breath sharpen each time she moved. After the khaleesi had eaten, she told them to dance for her. They did as they were told, but each turn of their hips made them gasp.

During the afternoon, the Tyroshi captain spoke with the khaleesi about some matters - Irri could barely concentrate on the conversation, so distracted was she. And she noticed that Jhiqui was biting her lip, sweat beading on her brow and legs squeezed together as though she had a full bladder. The moment the Tyroshi departed, she moved to Daenerys's side and murmured "Khaleesi, I beg your permission to...to... I cannot... Ohh!" she cried out, as one of the golden balls suddenly landed on the ground between her feet. "Forgive me, khaleesi, I simply could not hold it any longer..." Her breath was coming quickly, and her legs trembled.

"Very well," Daenerys said after looking her up and down. "I think we may retire for the day. Tell any who are still waiting to see me that they must return tomorrow, and then attend me at my bed." Shamefaced, Jhiqui bent to pick up the ball she had dropped, and after Irri had instructed Strong Belwas to dismiss the remaining petitioners, they both returned to the khaleesi's bed.

Daenerys was waiting there, having taken off her vest and trousers and laid down. "Do I understand that these toys have given you the promised pleasure?"

"Yes, khaleesi," said Irri. "I am as wet as the ground after the rain, and aching to be mounted."

"But khaleesi," Jhiqui begged, "it is too much. May I have your permission to remove the one remaining?"

"You may," said Daenerys. "But I wish to see you do it." Jhiqui obliged, squatting with her knees wide so that the khaleesi had an excellent view of her opening. A few gentle pushes, and the golden ball all but popped out of her, making her gasp.

"What about you, Irri?" asked Daenerys. "Do you wish to remove your toys as well?"

"With your permission, I would use my fingers to pleasure myself first," she said, surprised at her own boldness.

"Very well," said the khaleesi. "But again, I wish to watch."

"Of course," Irri said obediently. She put herself on all fours, touching her hand to the cleft between her legs, working quickly there to bring herself to her completion. She could feel Daenerys watching her with famished eyes, and the thought made her climax even more delicious. The shuddering of her inner walls forced first one ball and then the second out of her, to land on the bed.

"I will rest now," Daenerys said afterward, dismissing them. Irri wondered if she would take her own pleasure now. "But you will cleanse these toys well," she added before they removed themselves, "so that if I so choose, I may use them myself another day."


End file.
